The Shinobi Wardens
by Kitsune Delgada
Summary: After the Elemental Nations fell Naruto and some friends join as Grey Wardens to fight against the Blight. Naruto has merged with Kurama, and wants Duncan as his mate. The results of all this drama is yet to be seen. ON HOLD!


Disclaimer: Naruto and Dragon Age Origins are owned by their respective owners, except this fanfic that I have created. I make no monetary gain nor recognition by typing this story. I am okay and glad that I don't.

**Grey Wardens:**

Duncan

**Grey Warden Recruits**

Alissa

Alistair

Amelia

Brea

Fenren

Kallian

Naruto

Neji

Neria

Rock Lee

Sakura

Tenten

**Dialogue Key**

"Sentence" means human talking

'Sentence' means human thinking

-Sentence- means demon or darkspawn are talking

+Sentence+ means demon or darkspawn are thinking

_Sentence_ means writing of some sort

|Sentence| means change in perspective, area, team, flashback, dream, or vision

[Number] means I will explain in the Author's Note

Author's Note self explanatory, right?

Chapter One: Recruits

The Elemental Nations awoke to chaos. Weird beings were attacking and winning. They were healed or energized by chakra, so that was a waste of time.[1] They wore armor so kunai were hard to injure them as well. The civilian populace soon fell, and the shinobi weren't far behind. Only Konoha was left out of all the villages.

Soon Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten met up, and realized they were the only ones still alive in Konoha. This was the scene that Duncan, the Grey Warden, came to in Konoha. He was shocked to see only five people were left from the attack by the darkspawn. He helped them to the ship to find the crew were dead. They soon were leaving the ruins that was the Elemental Nations. Duncan was shocked when the pink haired girl started healing the others' injuries.

She offered to heal Duncan's wounds as well, but he declined. They took five days to reach Fereldon, but they had to recruit six more people. The went to a place called Tower of Magi, and soon met the next recruits. Their names were Alistair the Templar and Neria a city elf that was a mage. He sensed that Naruto wasn't quiet human, and called him out on it.

"I am a demon. I became one to survive being stabbed in the chest by a former friend. I would appreciate it if you stopped glaring. It is rather rude, you know." Naruto drawled, giving his own glare.

"Why didn't you just accept death? Now you are tainted with evil." Alistair responded, gripping his weapon, ready in case he needed to fight.

"Both of you stop it, right now. We are not to fight between ourselves. That would make our fight against to Blight even harder." Duncan ordered, before he smacked both of them on the head.[2]

Naruto blushed when he caught Duncan's scent. He realized that he wanted Duncan as his mate.[3] Sakura noticed that Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten has some kind of disease that the monsters from before seem to carry.[4] She could only make it slow the spreading of the disease. She told Duncan about it and he told her about the taint. He decided to inform her of the cure, "The only way to cure the taint is to ingest a second dose of darkspawn blood. Darkspawn were the creatures that destroyed your homeland."

Duncan had noticed that Naruto was always giving him looks from the corner of his eye when he thought Duncan wasn't paying attention. Duncan was wondering why Naruto would be giving him looks, but he just thought that it was because he was wary of him due to the slap to the head. A part of him wanted to talk to Naruto in private, but he needed to recruit more people. They would go try to recruit a human noble, dwarf noble, dwarf commoner, and Dalish elf if all goes well. They was closest to recruiting the dwarf noble and dwarf commoner in Orzammar after going to get the human noble from Highever. That was when he would go for the Dalish elf in the Brecilian Forest.

They soon arrived at Highever and Duncan help smuggle the human noble named Alissa from the siege. They continued towards Orzammar. That was when things started to test Duncan's nerves and patience. The Dwarf Noble was stuck up and demanded that Duncan recruit them as the secondary leader. Naruto decided to explore while the others stayed outside on the surface. Naruto noticed a dwarf with a weird tattoo slinking around.

He decided to watch them go to the arena for something called the Proving. He followed and sneaked in to watch the fighting. He remembered that the weird tattoo meant that the dwarf was a commoner also known as castless.[5] Naruto saw Duncan walk into the highest booth to watch the fights. Naruto noticed that the castless dwarf was pretending to be someone else and was arrested when they won. Naruto slunk off after them to recruit them as his skill with daggers would be needed.

Naruto told the guards that he was calling Right of Transcription to take the arrested dwarf into his custody, but knew Duncan wouldn't really approve of such a tactic.

Author's Note

[1] I made it this way to make it even harder to fight the darkspawn. Ninjutsu won't work on them, except solid shadow clones will work though. Genjutsu will only slow them down. They will need to use taijutsu mostly to fight the darkspawn. That means using punches, kicks, and slashes and stabs from kunai.

[2] Duncan is treating them like children as they act like children.

[3]Naruto has the mindset of a demon, and the instincts as well. The scene between Naruto and Sasuke will have a twist to it.

[4] I believe the taint can occur through skin contact with the blood when someone can manipulate chakra. Chakra makes someone even more susceptible to the taint.

[5] Duncan has been teaching the ninja about the history of the Blight, and the lands that have been effected by them.


End file.
